


The Family Business

by I_dunno



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Does it count as underage drinking if drinking is illegal for everyone?, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/pseuds/I_dunno
Summary: Life can get exciting very quick in prohibition era Chicago. And life gets exciting in more ways than one for our protagonists: Catra, a hit(wo)man for the notorious gang leader Hordak. Luz, her sister, who is being introduced to the dark side of Chicago. Adora, a naive gangster who's more than she appears. And Amity, daughter of bootlegging power couple Alador and Odalia Blight. Together, they might dictate the fate of Chicago's underworld, or be swept aside in a wave of lead.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Catra & Luz, Past Alador Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	1. Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my SPOP+TOH Gangster AU! A few notes before we begin:
> 
> \- This world is one without homophobia or institutionalized sexism. There are still assholes and creeps, but it's not unusual for Catra to be a high ranking Gangster. 
> 
> \- Race might be more of a factor, but considering I'm keeping hybrids from She-Ra and witches and demons from tOH if it comes up it will probably be more in the context of immigration and nativism. We'll see how the story develops. 
> 
> \- If you're wondering about the gang politics, there's probably gonna be 4 gangs involved in the story. The Blight Syndicate is a (fictional) gang led by Alador and Odalia in the North Loop. The Horde is the gang led by Hordak in the South Loop. (The Loop is the heart of downtown Chicago). The Chicago Outfit, led by Al Capone, is based in Little Italy but reaches through the south and west sides, and Dion O'Banion's Northside Mob rules the North Side, as the name implies.

“He’s dead, then? You’re sure of it?”

“Yep, I made sure.” Catra replied. “Unless Tongrich Blight is capable of living with a hole in the back of his head, he’s dead.”

“Good. And the body was disposed of as instructed?” Catra nodded in reply. “Good. The Horde needs more people like you, Catra. People who aren’t afraid of doing what needs to be done. Hopefully this will put the Blights in their place.”

“Of course Hordak. About my payment…”

“Ah, yes. Here’s the other half.” Hordak said, discreetly placing a paper bag on the desk between them. “I’ll be having a little something extra delivered to you, too. Should make your next job of this nature a bit easier.”

She thanked Hordak again as she left his office and walked through the back door of the speakeasy into the streets. Catra shivered as a gust of cold, Chicago wind blew past her. She had a suit and a trench coat and still felt exposed to the elements. The revolver in her pocket felt like a lump of ice that wouldn’t melt. She shivered again as she thought of what she had done with it a few hours ago.

She put those thoughts out of her mind as she walked towards the apartment where she lived with her mom and her sister. The less they had to know about what exactly Catra’s “odd jobs” were, the better. Catra knew she wouldn’t be able to have a normal, law abiding life, but she was happy with that if it meant her family could.

“Hey Catra! How was work?” 

Catra smiled at Luz as her sister, still in her St Joseph uniform, came bounding down the hall into the living room/kitchen/dining room.

“It was… fine, I guess.” Catra said. “I think I’m gonna try and get a quick nap in before dinner.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework?” Luz asked, looking up at her sister with hopeful eyes.

“Okay, fine, just gimme a sec to get my stuff put away.” Catra responded. She hung up her coat, revolver still in the pocket, before putting the bag of cash under her bed and changing out of her suit (another ‘gift’ from Hordak, since apparently his gangsters had an ‘image’ to uphold).

“Hey so before we get into the math I’ve got a teensy favor to ask…” Luz said as Catra walked into her room.

“What, is me helping you with your homework not good enough?” Catra teased.

“I mean, it’s amazing and I’d probably be failing without you but this is about something else.” Luz said. “So I know you and mom are doing the best you guys can to give me a ‘normal’ childhood since Dad died, but I’m gonna be done with high school in a few months so I wanna start working, so I was wondering if you could get me doing some ‘odd jobs’ for Hordak like you do?”

“Hell no. I don’t even wanna know how you know I’m working for Hordak, but the last thing I want is you getting involved with him too.”

“I thought you might say that.” Luz said with a smirk “but if you won’t help me then I’ll just ask Amity to help me get in touch with the Blight Syndicate.” Luz thought she saw her sister flinch and thought she’d won.

“Nope. I’m calling your bluff. I know Amity goes to St Joseph too, but you haven’t said jack shit about her until now. Besides, you do know there’s beef between the Horde and the Blights, right?”

“First, the Blights are always looking for more manpower. Second, isn’t that all the more reason to make sure I end up on your side?”

Catra sighed. “You’re really set on this, aren’t you?” Luz nodded excitedly at Catra breaking. “I’ll see what I can do. But school comes first, you hear?”

“Thanks Catra! You’re the best!” Luz squealed as she hugged Catra.

“Don’t worry about it. Just… think carefully about if this is what you really want, okay?” Catra replied as she returned the hug, her mind jumping to the gun in her coat. “The deeper you get… it gets exponentially harder to get out. I couldn’t, right now. I know you’ve grown up fast, but just remember… the Horde isn’t as glamorous as it looks from the outside. It’s not all blackjack with tycoons and whiskey with the mayor. You gotta work hard, and you’ll be in danger every day. Now do you actually need help with your homework or did you just know I wouldn’t talk about this in front of mom?”

“Yeah, my homework is finished... “ Luz admitted guiltily “I’ll let you know when supper is ready.”

“Thanks sis. Love ya.”

“Love you too.” Luz said as Catra closed the door.

\---

“Amity darling, could you come in here for a moment?”

Amity sighed and trudged over to her parents’ office to see her father sitting behind the desk and her mother standing behind him. “Mother? Father?” 

“I have some bad news honey. Uncle Tongrich is dead.” her father said.

“Oh no! What happened?” Amity said, doing her best to pretend to feel sad about the uncle who always reeked of sweat and booze.

“Well see that’s the thing” her mother replied “you know he was involved heavily in the family business. Somebody shot him.”

“Well I hope they find out who did it.” Amity said as she shot a glance at the door- meetings with both her parents were never good.

“We already did. And that’s where you come in, darling. See, he was shot by the older sister of one of your classmates. And quite frankly, it’s time you joined the family business. So you’re going to avenge Uncle Tongrich by killing his assassin’s sister. She doesn’t have a brother, unfortunately. A sibling for a sibling will have to be justice enough.”

Amity gulped and looked at her father, who was maintaining impressive eye contact with a stain on the corner of the desk. She sighed, having known this day would come sooner or later. “Of course mother. Who is it?”

“Thank you dear. The killer was one of Hordak’s goons, Catra Noceda. So your target is her little sister, Luz Noceda.”

\---

“Ed? Em? Are you guys there?” Amity called out as she pounded on her elder siblings’ door above the speakeasy Ed managed. It opened after a few moments to Emira’s concerned face.

“Amity is everything alright? You never come here on- okay, just come inside.” she said as Amity launched herself into Emira’s arms and began quietly sobbing into Emira’s shoulder. A few minutes later she was between the twins on their beat up old sofa.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ed asked softly.

Amity sniffed. “Okay, so you know that girl on the baseball team I hate, Luz Noceda?”

“You might have mentioned her once or twice…” Em said with a smirk.

“Shut up. Her sister killed Uncle Tongrich and now I’m supposed to kill her and I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do! Like, I hate her, but I don’t want to kill her! I see her and I just wanna- ugh, I don’t even know, she’s so infuriating, but it’s not worth her life!”

There was silence in the apartment as the twins processed this information. “That’s.. Wow…” said Edric.

“Yeah no shit.” replied Emira “Look, you’ve got a choice to make. Do you want my advice as Emira, fixer for the Blight Syndicate, or Emira, Amity’s big sister?”

“...maybe both?”

“Well as your sister I’ll say follow your heart and do what you think is right, and if that means saying no to mom and dad, I’ll stand with you on that.”

“And as a fixer?”

“Use a gun, do it somewhere private and easy to clean. The first kill is hard, and the first personal kill is hard, and it really sucks that they’re the same thing for you.”

“I… I always forget that you’ve got a job outside of being my sister.” Amity murmured. “I’ve gotta think on this.”

“Of course sis. You wanna crash here for tonight?” Ed asked.

“Yes please. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, ya dork. You’re family.” Em said as she gave her sister another hug.

\---

Catra sighed as she sat in the office room of the brothel. She knew managing it until someone more fit for the job could be found was a big step up for her, but that didn’t change the fact that the walls were too thin to block out the grunts and fake moans from the room next door. She sighed and tucked the ledger she was inspecting under her arm, deciding to go get some fresh air.

She gave a nod to the blonde girl manning the door as she brushed past an incoming john on her way out. But she paused at the end of the hall when she heard the man say something to the guard about being better suited for the backrooms rather than the front door. Catra was about to step in when the man’s entire body suddenly went rigid as the guard whispered something in his ear. Then he was pushing past Catra before disappearing back into the night.

“Nice work, blondie.” Catra said as the guard put her knife back in her pocket.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare off a customer, he just-”

“No, no, that was actually sincere for once in my life.” Catra said with a laugh. “We run a classy joint around here, we don’t need scum like him impacting the… atmosphere. Plus, if he was like that with a guard, imagine how he’d have been with one of the workers proper.”

“I- yeah, but- what do you care what happens to the workers?” the blonde stuttered.

“The Horde takes care of its own, whether that’s a hooker or Hordak. Besides, protecting the workers is kind of the whole point of a brothel. We keep the customers in line and give them a place to work in comfort in return for a cut of the money. Are you new?”

The blonde nodded bashfully.

“Well welcome aboard. I’m Catra, I guess I’m something along the lines of middle management and... skilled labor.” she said with a wink.

The blonde blushed. “I’m Adora. I’m… well, doing this. Do you mind if I ask what ‘skilled labor’ means? Like I said, I’m kinda new…”

“Well Adora, here’s what I will tell you. The Horde is what you might call a criminal organization. And we do all kinds of crimes. Some of it is small stuff- pouring drinks and dealing cards. Some of it is big stuff- for example, Lake Michigan has more bodies in it than a morgue, and that’s not counting the shipwrecks. So we tend to deal in assumptions and plausible deniability. If the cops ask you about me, you know that I do  _ something _ , but you can’t say what. You can assume what you want, but if a Horde member gets arrested on an  _ assumption _ Hordak’s lawyers will have them out quicker than you can say ‘innocent until proven guilty.’”

“What are you saying? I should assume everyone is a killer?” Adora asked.

“No, of course not! I’m not saying everyone is, I’m saying anyone could be. Especially in this town. My dad was a foreman at the meat packing plant on 73rd street, and he was a perfectly law abiding man, aside from the time he helped beat a scab to death.”

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you turn him in if he committed murder!?!?”

“Wow, you are new. And naive. Lemme lay out my reasoning. One, these were just rumors, as per our discussion on plausible deniability. Two, the only good strikebreaker is a dead one. Three, I’m not a fucking snitch, especially not on my own fucking family. And four, he died about a year ago in an accident at said meat plant, and I figure the good folks in the CPD have better things to do than investigate what’s left of his corpse. But what about you? I’m curious how someone who thinks you can just throw your dad in jail gets to working for a criminal empire.”

“Oh, um- my dad is a doctor. Out in Springfield. He, ah, didn’t like who I was dating, eventually told me to break up with her or leave. So I left. Funnily enough, I did break up with her a few months later, but I don’t wanna give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. So here I am, a spoiled brat who’s been cut off from daddy’s wallet. Guarding a brothel because being out front beats being in back.”

“Oof, I hear ya on that one.” Catra agreed. “But don’t worry blondie, Chicago’s got plenty of opportunities for anyone brave enough to take a chance. And based on how you sent that guy packing, I figure if there’s one thing you’re not lacking, it’s guts.”

“Oh- thanks!” Adora said with a blush.

“Well I gotta get back to the wonderful world of criminal finances, but it was good talking to you, Adora. See you around.” Catra said before disappearing back into the brothel. Adora let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure if it was out of relief that she hadn’t been caught, or born from disappointment that the smoking hot gangster had stopped talking to her. 


	2. Exotic (Canadian) Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets pranked, Luz gets bruised, Catra gets an upgrade, and Amity gets teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing smutty here, but if you didn't see the updated tags, this chapter does get a little saucy. Reader discretion is advised.

Adora looked up from her game of solitaire in the office of the Beacon Casino to see Catra dragging in a small man with dark skin and pointy ears. She roughly shoved him into a chair across from Adora before slamming the door shut and locking it, the resulting wave of air scattering Adora’s cards.

“Uh, hey boss, is there a problem?” Adora asked, unsure whether she should be picking up the cards or going for the carbine in the cabinet next to her.

“Oh, just a teensy little issue.” Catra said with a worrying grin. “Tell me Adora, what would you do if you caught a cheater in the casino you were managing?”

“Oh, um… kick him out, I guess?” Adora said, quickly picking up on the situation. Catra laughed.

“Oh, you really are a naive little thing, aren’t you? No, see, Hordak leaves punishment to the discretion of the managers, so long as there  _ is  _ punishment. Some managers just hand them off to Doctor Weaver. Sometimes they’ll just break a few bones. I hear Octavia had her guards hold a guy down while she tattooed ‘cheater’ on his forehead.”

Adora gulped. “Wh- what do you do?” she asked nervously. Catra’s grin grew wider.

“I’m  _ so  _ glad you asked! See, I don’t use knives a lot when I’m fighting.” she said, unsheathing her claws for emphasis. “But I can’t really use my claws for chopping. And fingers are just so choppable, you know? Usually I take all of them, but sometimes I’ll leave them with just the middle finger, or thumb and pointer. Finger guns are fun, ya know?”

Adora felt like she was about barf. She couldn’t believe she’d found someone so cruel so hot. And honestly still kinda did, in a weird way. Then the cheater burst out laughing.

“Gus! C’mon, she was eating it up!” Catra said through her own laughter.

“Wait, you were just messing with me? He wasn’t actually cheating?” Adora said, feeling confused and annoyed, but mostly relieved.

“Oh no, he’s a cheater, but he’s one of ours.” Catra said with a chuckle. “We let him get away with it, and he gives us a cut of his winnings. Normally we just tell guards about this when he comes in, but you’re just so gullible I had to have a little fun with you.”

“You- wow, okay. That’s low Catra.”

“Aw, sorry doll. But I should warn you, nothing’s too low for me. And I gotta get my kicks in somehow.”

“I’ll just… leave you two to whatever this is…” Gus said before scurrying away, leaving both women with blushes on their faces.

“Um… anyway…” Catra said, trying not to stare as Adora bent over to pick up her cards. “Hordak put me in charge of unloading a ship that’s gonna be arriving tomorrow. He told me to take whoever I want with. You wanna make a little extra dough by doing a little heavy lifting?”

\---

Luz stepped up to the plate with a sigh. She locked eyes with Amity as the green and brown haired girl wound up her pitch. Amity was easily the team’s best pitcher- just as Luz was their best batter- and normally Luz would have liked the challenge, but it had been a long practice and Amity had it in for her. Luz didn’t know if it was because Amity wanted to be the team’s top batter too, or if she was just a dick, but it was an open secret on the team that there was serious beef between their two best players.

A tiny smirk pulled at the corners of Amity’s mouth, and it was the tell Luz needed to jump back out of the way of the baseball. It went flying towards where Luz had been before sailing over the plate into the catcher’s mitt. Luz felt an angry flush rise to her cheeks as Amity started laughing at her from the pitcher’s mound. The worst part, Luz thought as she stepped back towards the plate, was that Amity actually had a really nice laugh when it wasn’t being used maliciously.

Wait, where had  _ that _ thought come from? I mean, sure her laugh was, ya know, objectively nice, and sure she was pretty, but- Luz snapped out of her spiraling thoughts as another pitch hit the catcher’s glove.

“Strike two, Noceda!” Amity called from the mound.

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting warmed up!” Luz shouted back. She saw Blight smirk again as she let the third pitch go. The ball was coming straight at her, but Luz wouldn’t get faked out again. She swung the bat, and-

Pain exploded along the side of Luz’s ribcage as the air was forced out of her lungs. She blinked back tears as she vaguely registered Coach Eda calling practice there. She waved her away as she trudged towards the locker room. It hurt like hell, but Luz was fairly sure nothing was broken. 

Her bruised ribs were just the shitty icing on an awful day. Nothing unusual.

\---

Amity felt awful as the team entered the locker room. She hadn’t meant to hit Luz- really, she hadn’t! The ball was supposed to veer off like it had the first time. It just… well, Amity supposed she had maybe thrown that one a bit sloppier than the first. She had wanted to tell Luz that as they had walked off the field, but it didn’t really seem like the time. 

She glanced over at Luz as they were getting changed and her eyes widened. It was completely, she told herself, in surprise at just how nasty the bruise already blooming across the Latina’s skin was, and not in any way because Noceda was in her underwear. Then Luz caught her eye and the blood rushed to Amity’s face in embarrassment at being caught staring. 

“Admiring your handiwork, Blight?” Luz spat at her, raising her arm to better show off the mark on her side. 

“At least she didn’t think I was ogling her  _ that _ way.” Amity thought. Oh wait, she should probably respond. “I, uh- I didn’t mean to hit you.” She mumbled. “Sorry.”

Luz put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow (causing Amity’s face to further redden). “I’m sorry, did Amity Blight just apologize to me?”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, asshole. I’m only a heartless bitch ninety percent of the time, you caught me on one of my good days.” Amity mumbled.

“If you say so Blight.” Luz said before turning to put her casual clothes on. Amity thought that was the end of the conversation but as Luz was walking at the door she paused and looked back at Amity. “Lemme know next time you’re having a good day, maybe we’ll find another way for you to get me bruised and undressed.” Amity could only sputter as Luz walked away laughing, the pitcher burning with embarrassment.

\---

Catra was smiling as she walked home. She was glad Adora hadn’t taken her little prank badly. In retrospect, maybe she had taken it a bit too far, she’d been looking a little green at the end there. But then again, it wasn’t like what Catra had said was that fair from the truth. The story about Octavia was something Catra had known was the truth- she’d been one of the people holding the cheater down.

She wondered how she actually would deal with a cheater. It hadn’t come up for her yet. Probably just rough them up and leave them with a broken arm. Maybe she’d pussy out and let Weaver have her fun with them. Thoughts of work left her mind as she entered the apartment. Luz would still be at baseball practice today, and their mother would still be at work. She’d start on dinner then, and-

Catra’s attention was grabbed by a conspicuously nondescript case on the counter that hadn’t been there when she left. She saw it was simply labeled “For: Catra Noceda”. She took it up to her room to open on the off chance it was work related. It was. Catra grinned as she opened it to reveal a round ammo drum nestled atop other gun parts. She carefully unpacked and assembled the tommy gun, admiring it in the mirror. This must have been the gift Hordak mentioned. Certainly a step up from her pistol.

Then Catra heard the front door open and she hastily began disassembling her weapon. Whether it was Luz or her mother, they would probably knock (everyone involved had learned valuable lessons about knocking after a couple of mortifying incidents in Catra’s teenage years), but then again, Luz was known to be… forgetful.

“Hey sis!” Luz called as Catra finished putting the gun back in its case. “Guess who totally pulled one over Amity Blight!”

“Alright, c’mon, let’s hear it.” Catra said, nudging the door open with her tail. Luz proceeded to tell her sister about the eventful end of baseball practice. “So… you won this how, exactly?”

“Well- that last joke. She was totally pissed about it.” Luz said.

“Uh-huh. Was she pissed or was she flustered?” Catra asked sceptically. 

“Wh- what does it matter?” Luz replied defensively. Catra smacked herself on the forehead with a sigh.

“My idiot sister and Amity Blight are in denial of love with each other. This oughta be interesting.”

“You- I don’t- I object to multiple aspects of that statement!” Luz said indignantly.

“Yeah, whatever sis. Anyways, you still interested in that job? I know your ribs got busted up, but if you’re up to it I need some cheap muscle for a job tonight.”

“Hell yeah! Lemme go grab my bat!” 

Catra chuckled. “Oh not that kind of muscle, honey. Besides, I got us covered on the security front.”

\---

“Oh my God, that’s hilarious! Wait ‘til I tell Em about this!” Ed laughed as Amity finished telling him about her baseball practice.

“Why did I think you would be helpful, again?” Amity sighed.

“No idea. But boy, I’m glad you did! So you gonna take her up on it?”

“Take her up on what?”

“Dude, she basically just gave you a standing invitation for a quickie.” Ed said.

“Yeah, as a joke!” Amity shot back, her face turning scarlet.

“Are you sure it was a joke though?” Ed said. “Sounded to me like a ‘Haha just kidding. Unless…’ kind of thing.”

“Wh- what do you mean?”

“Jeez, do I really gotta spell it out for you? She’s into you, but doesn’t know if you’re down, so she phrased it in an ambiguously humorous way so that she’d have plausible deniability if you’re not.”

“You’ve got it all wrong Ed, she hates me. She was just trying to get into my head.”

“Sounds like that’s not all she was trying to get into.” Ed said with a smirk.

“Ugh, I walked into that one. But the point still stands, she’s not into me, and it doesn’t matter because I’m definitely not into her, and moreover I’m supposed to fucking kill her!”

“Hmm, ya know…” began Ed.

“Oh God Edric, I know that look, you’re about to have one of your harebrained schemes, aren’t you?” groaned Amity.

“Okay, first of all, my schemes are incredible, thank you very much. Second of all, say Luz does have a thing for you. Doesn’t that make it easier to get close to her so you can… ya know.”

“Jesus Christ Edric, I’m not going to fuck her and then shoot her!” Amity exclaimed.

“That’s not what I was suggesting! Necessarily…”

“Jesus, I can see why mom and dad don’t have you kill people. That would just be… unsportsmanlike. Dishonorable. I dunno. It feels like there’s a line between killing and murdering, ya know?”

“Not really, sis. I’m a lover, not a fighter. But yeah, I guess Em really is the one you should be going to for killing advice. But I maintain that I’m your best resource for romantic advice.”

Amity rolled her eyes. There was silence for a moment before Amity suddenly asked “Why don’t they make you kill people like me and Em?”

“I dunno, I guess they just know I’d kinda be shit at it? I guess I take after dad and Em takes after mom, I’m perfectly happy to take care of the business side of things. Mom likes getting her hands dirty, Em doesn’t mind it, but dad and I? We do.”

“Well how do I tell them that I mind?” Amity asked frustratedly.

Ed sighed. “I think… I never told them. They just decided. I’m lucky that they were right about me. I don’t know how to tell them they’re wrong about you. I’m sorry.”

\---

“I told you you should have brought a coat.” Catra said as she and her sister walked through the moonlit streets.

“Shut up…” Luz muttered as she rubbed her forearms for warmth. “Why are you turning here? I thought we were going to the docks?”

“We’re picking up someone else on the way.” Catra said as she walked up the steps of a nondescript brownstone building. Luz watched in curiosity as Catra walked down the hallway and knocked on a door. Luz was surprised by who stepped out; she had expected some over-muscled bruiser or a shady looking guy with a shotgun.

“Hey Catra, I’ll be ready in a sec! Lemme grab my coat!” said the blonde girl who answered the door.

“Alright, do you happen to have a spare? My dumbass sister forgot hers.”

“Ha, sure!” said the blonde, tossing Luz a coat as she pulled on her own red jacket. Luz grumbled but put it on, and the trio set off towards the dockyards.

“So what exactly are we unloading?” Luz asked conversationally.

Catra snorted. “Congratulations Adora, you’re not the freshest meat here.”

Adora laughed (missing how that caused Catra’s face to heat up). “I got a lecture from your sister about asking questions you don’t need to know the answers to, how has she never lectured you on it before? I’d assume there’s lots of things she’d love an excuse to keep on the down low.” 

Catra’s blush deepened. “I didn’t admit to her I was with the Horde until recently. Plausible deniability and all that. And we don’t need to say it, but it’ll probably be pretty apparent what we’re moving once we get there. Now here’s the deal: we’re loading up a truck. We shouldn’t have any trouble with cops or anything, we got a crooked customs inspector who takes care of that for us. Here’s the thing though, she gives a… discount, with this particular captain, as long as we keep him from bothering her.”

“Oh, is he one of  _ those  _ kinds of guys? I shoulda brought my knife.” Adora said.

“No, no, not like that. Said captain and inspector have this weird fucking relationship where they’re totally into each other and I’m fairly certain they’re boning but she doesn’t want to admit it to anyone. They’re a couple of idiots. Her for denying her feelings, him because that’s just who he is.”

“And who is he, exactly?” Adora asked curiously.

“I don’t know his real name, but everyone calls him Sea Hawk. Fucking stupid if you ask me.”

\---

“Just for the record, I could be making twice as much selling this to Capone. This is the good stuff, from Canada.” Sea Hawk bragged as he and Luz worked together to lift a barrel. Adora was managing to carry one barrel at a time on her own, while the truck driver, a burly lizard hybrid named Rogelio, was easily carrying a barrel under each arm. Catra was “supervising” from where she was chatting with the customs inspector, Mermista.

“Why don’t you, then?” asked Adora as she set down her barrel in the truck.

“Well, my darling Mermista’s arrangement is with the Horde, and although I dare say there is nothing on this planet that I fear, I do have an abundance of caution where Capone is concerned. Simply as an intelligent man who likes his limbs unbroken and his teeth where they are, you understand.”

“What, you don’t think Hordak could order a hit on you?” Luz asked, with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

“Oh, he certainly could my dear! So could O’Banion or the Blights for that matter. But Capone is the one most likely to do violence for no good reason. Best to steer clear of him, I say. Hordak is a criminal, but he’s an honest criminal. Like me! I’m an upstanding, model citizen, aside from the smuggling, gambling, drinking, and nautical arson!”

“Nautical arson? What even is that?” asked Adora in bewilderment.

“Well, do I have a story for you, lass! It all started in Brooklyn…”

\---

“You know, I could be making a lot more doing this for Scarface.” Mermista told Catra as she took a swig from the bottle Catra had brought her. “I only work with you guys because he does.”

“Glad Sea Hawk’s keeping you on the straight and narrow.” Catra said with an eye roll. “I suppose boyfriends have to be good for  _ something _ .”

“We’ve been over this, he’s not my boyfriend!” Mermista said with a blush. “Besides, you’re not really in a position to judge, you’re totally staring at the blonde chick.”

“WHAT? Am not!” Catra screeched, her voice cracking.

“Yeah, sure.” Mermista said with an eye roll. “But if you want to be a professional gossip instead of a personal one, I hear Scarface is planning to make a move on O’Banion.”

“Please, everyone always says that, and O’Banion’s still kicking.”

“Yeah, but this time it’s different. I got a pal over at the switchyards, he said he saw some Outfit goons picking up a crate he swore was full of grenades. And I know for a fact that a sting here snatched up a shipment of Mausers going to Capone. Something’s brewing, Catra, and I’m not just talking about all the breweries this city’s hiding.”

“Yeah, well even if the Outfit is gearing up for war, it’s probably not gonna affect me. The Horde and the Syndicate might not agree on much, but we do set aside our differences whenever an outsider tries to muscle into the Loop.”

“I’m just saying, keep an ear to the ground. The last thing you want is to get taken by surprise. Especially not when you’re dealing with Al Capone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or Al Capone will break your legs ;) but seriously i love comments; let me know what you liked, or disliked, or want to see! I love feedback!


	3. Frank Denson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is flirty. Amity makes an admission. Catra collects. Adora is shaken. And we get a scene without any of the "core four"!

“Frank Denson, five grand, gotcha. Anything else?” 

“Rough him up a bit even if he does have the money, for making me wait. He usually hangs out at The Dubloon, over on 42nd Street. If he doesn’t have it, which I suspect is the case hand him off to Weaver or do it yourself.” 

“Understood. I won’t let you down, Hordak.” Catra said.

\---

Adora looked up from her book as Catra dragged a man into the storeroom of the speakeasy. “Oh. Hey Adora. You might wanna clear out, this might get ugly.” Catra said, and Adora could hear something- regret, or shame, maybe- in her voice. 

“I can handle it.” Adora said as she dog eared her page. Catra shrugged before turning back to the man.

“So Frank, do you have Hordak’s money?”

“No, but listen, I know it’s late, but just gimme one more week and I’ll have it!” the man begged.

“Frank, you’ve been saying that for the past two months. Hordak’s out of patience. He wants what you owe him or he wants your head. So either you’re gonna think of a way you can go and get what you owe or we can discuss how you’d prefer to die.”

“I can’t get it tonight, but I have a buddy who’s gonna come through for me in a few days, I promise!”

“A few days isn’t good enough, Frank. Now would you prefer a few more hours while I hand you off to Weaver or should I do it here and now?”

Frank’s face paled. “No, please, not Weaver! Kill me if you have to, but not Weaver! Just… please make it quick?”

Adora wasn’t sure which was more horrifying, the man’s terror at whoever Weaver is, or his acceptance of death. Catra nodded. “Of course. Adora, would you like to do the honors?” Adora froze. No way she was ready to kill this guy over his gambling debts. She didn’t want to kill anyone, but especially not someone as relatively innocent as this guy. 

“Yeah, I thought not.” Catra said with a sigh as Adora stared at her. There was an audible sliding noise as Catra unsheathed her claws, and Adora watched as the man’s throat was torn open in a spray of crimson with a swipe of her claws. The body toppled over as Catra wiped her claws on her pants. 

“Call Perkins, his number should be in the front of the materials ledger. Tell him we have a special package here.” she said before walking out of the room. Adora numbly obeyed as she thought about what she had just seen. Her mind kept playing it over and over. The spurt of blood. The thud of the body hitting the ground. The terror and desperation on the man’s face. Frank, Catra had called him. She wondered who Frank was. Did he have a family? Was there a lover or a sibling who would be worried when he didn’t come home on time until they realized he wasn’t coming home at all? Would it be sadder if he had someone to miss him or if he didn’t?

Different kinds of sad, Adora decided as she left the office. She saw Catra sitting at the end of the bar, radiating an aura that screamed “danger”. Adora said a quick prayer as she approached, hoping Catra wouldn’t kill two people in one night. “Hey.” she said softly as she sat down next to Catra.

“Was that your first time? Seeing someone die, I mean.” Catra asked softly, barely audible over the conversations of other patrons and the lively (if not particularly talented) jazz band. Adora nodded. “That wasn’t my first kill, but it was the first time I didn’t know they deserved it.”

Adora tentatively placed a hand on top of Catra’s. “I… You did what you had to do. You did a bad thing for good reasons.”

Catra snorted, and for a moment Adora thought she had made a mistake, but Catra didn’t withdraw her hand. “You don’t know jack shit about my motivations, princess. How do you know I’m not some thug who’s gonna blow all the money I get for violating my morals on women and booze?”

Adora found herself blushing slightly at the subtle confirmation that Catra was into women. “I don’t… you might have been lying about your family, but I don’t think you were.” Adora said softly, gazing into Catra’s eyes- God, how had she not noticed Catra’s eyes before? Catra met her stare, cheeks heating up softly. Adora could have sworn Catra was leaning in when she blurted “Who’s Weaver?”

Catra blinked at her, straightening up as Adora blushed ferociously and wished she could cram those words back into her mouth. “Doctor Weaver is… She’s our mob doctor. But has a frankly unhealthy fascination with the human body. She doesn’t care whether she’s indulging her curiosity by putting people back together or ripping them apart.” Catra shuddered. “Some of the people who go through Weaver… I mean shit, you get a fair lot of psychos in this business, but Weaver is in a class of her own.”

Yup, Adora had definitely killed any mood that had been developing. Might as well follow this thread, then. “Why does Hordak keep her around if she’s such a monster?”

“Hordak doesn’t mind cruelty as long as it’s under his control. Fear is a useful tool. And for every sap that she vivisects, there’s a gangster who would have died without her treatment. Basically, we hate her, but she’s too useful to just get rid of. I mean, you saw how Frank acted when I brought her up.” Adora nodded solemnly. “So now it’s my turn to ask something: am I gonna see you around again? A lotta people get cold feet when they see the reality of this life, and if you kept your mouth shut you could still back out.”

Adora sighed. Catra had her figured out. If she was just doing this to get by, she’d be out of here. But as it was… 

“No.” said Adora. “I’m not afraid.”

“Yeah? Well maybe you should be.” Catra said as she downed the last of her drink. “Take the rest of the night off. Scared or not, seeing someone die takes some processing.” was all Catra said before slipping through the door of the speakeasy and stalking off into the night.

\---

Amity felt sweat collecting on her brow that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on the baseball field. It was cooler in the dugout, where Amity lounged on the bench while Amelia practiced her curveball. The sweat was due to the small vial in her pocket and the fact that, with Luz stepping up to the plate, it was the perfect time to slip a few drops of poison into Luz’s canteen. So why wasn’t she.

Amity sighed as watched Luz’s face tighten in concentration. There was a twitch as Luz nearly swung at a pitch that went wide. Luz glanced back at the dugout as the catcher threw the ball back to Amelia, and Amity felt herself blush as she locked eyes with the batter. Then Luz cracked a cute- EVIL- grin before calling out “If you wanted to stare at my ass, Blight, you could’ve just asked!” 

Luz didn’t stop laughing as she sent the ball flying, and Amity didn’t stop blushing.

\---

“Yeah she’s definitely into you.” Edric said as he puttered around the kitchenette of his apartment, making dinner for himself and his sisters.

“Hate to say it, but Ed’s right on this one.” Emira added. 

“Hate to say it because it complicates things, or hate to say it because you hate agreeing with him?” Amity asked darkly.

“Both, although I’ll admit I was thinking about the second reason when I said it.” Emira admitted, causing Ed to laugh and Amity to roll her eyes. “Then again, maybe it makes things easier since you obviously have feelings for her too.”

“Wh- I do not! Why would you say that?” Amity exclaimed.

“Well for one thing, you got too distracted by her ass to poison her.” Emira said with a smirk.

“And more seriously, it seems to me like you tell us this because you want us to confirm that this is more than just banter.” Ed said, interrupting Amity’s protests. Amity sat in silence for a moment.

“Okay, I’ll admit she’s cute. Maybe even hot. But that doesn’t mean I don’t hate her as a person.”

Amity sighed as the twins ignored the last part of her statement and burst into cheers. Why did she talk to them?

\---

“She still hasn’t done it.” Odalia muttered as she paced back and forth in front of Alador, who was sitting at his desk. In theory, it was both of theirs, but he was the only one who used it- hell, the only one who used the office. She only came in here to berate, request, or complain. It seemed to be the final option today.

“You said it yourself darling, these things take time.” he replied as he continued tallying the month’s finances.

“I said they  _ can _ take time. This shouldn’t. It would take time if the girl had any sort of protection or influence.” Odalia grumbled.

“Why do you want her to do this again? You or Emira would be more than capable. Hell, I could write a letter and a check and Commissioner Clawthorne could have the girl suffer a tragic accident in custody.”

Alador shrank back in his chair as Odalia stopped pacing and loomed over the desk. “First, do not mention your bitch of an ex to me ever again. Lilith is the  _ last  _ person we want involved. I’d strangle her myself if it wouldn’t bring so much heat. Second, Blight women are killers. We command fear and respect. Just as our son follows in his fathers footsteps, so too shall our daughters follow in mine.”

“I just don’t think Amity is cut out for it. She’s much more… sensitive than you and Emira.” Alador said, swallowing his fear. Anger flared in his wife’s eyes, and Alador braced himself for a blow that didn’t come.

“Oh I know she has a big heart. But that will just make her all the colder once her childishness and naivety is broken.” Odalia replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter three! I know this is shorter, and took longer, but school is starting back up for me so updates won't be as frequent. 
> 
> As always, please do leave a comment! I thrive off of them!


	4. A Number of Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is badass. Luz is mature. Adora is revealed. Catra hears rumors.

“Hey Luz, you got those overnight games out in Aurora this weekend, right?” Catra asked her sister over their breakfast Friday morning. Luz nodded as she continued to shovel eggs into her mouth. “Great. I got a tiny little job for you while you’re out there. Just delivering an envelope. To a guy named Rex Holstein. And yes, it’s full of money, but I’ll give you 20 now and 20 once Rex comes through with the stuff we’re paying him for.” [AN: $20 in 1920 is about $260 today]

“Holy shit, 20 dollars?” Luz gasped.

“No, 20 noogies. Rex will know how to find you. Just don’t screw this up, okay? The Horde is counting on you. Luz nodded eagerly. 

\---

“Alright, here are your room assignments. These are non-negotiable, so don’t even try, okay? Vernon and DuPont, Ulrich and Ramirez…”

A cold sense of dread filled Amity as Coach went down the list without saying her name or Luz’s. “...Blight and Noceda, Green and Kennedy…”

Amity winced. Great, she was rooming with the hot, annoying girl, who had proved in the locker room to not be particularly concerned with modesty. Who she was also supposed to kill. She slid into her seat in the back of the bus, mindful of the knife in her bag and pulled out her book. This would take some explaining to mom. It was the perfect chance to kill Luz, which at this point Amity was fairly certain she wasn’t going to do. Then Amity groaned as Luz slipped into the seat next to her. Just her luck.

“Heya Blight!” she greeted as she shoved her bag under the seat. “So we’re rooming tonight, huh?”

“Yup.” Amity replied, forcing every ounce of venomous disdain and stoic bitchiness she could into the single word.

“Aww, someone seems grumpy. What a shame. I was hoping we might be able to actually enjoy ourselves tonight or something crazy like that.” 

Amity blushed, not sure whether Luz had intended the innuendo. “Can you just leave me alone?”

“Alright, jeez. Sorry for trying to be friendly.”

Amity watched as Luz got up and went to sit next to her other friends. A twinge of guilt panged Amity. Luz was definitely hurt by that, as much as she tried to hide it. Amity wondered when she had learned to read Luz so well.

\---

“There you are! We were getting worried you weren’t gonna show!”

Adora smiled at Bow’s enthusiastic greeting as he and Glimmer wrapped hugs around her.

“Hey guys! I missed you!” she smiled.

“I know, right? It’s weird only having two thirds of the Best Friend Squad together.” Bow said.

“Yeah, imagine how it feels for me!” Adora said teasingly. “You guys wanna come back to my place?”

“Yeah, sure. Probably best for us not to be seen together, even if this isn’t Horde territory. Adora nodded uneasily. Soon, however, the three friends fell back into easy conversation as they walked towards Adora’s apartment. They took off their coats as they got inside, and Adora began puttering around the kitchenette making tea for the three of them.

“So how’s it going with, ya know, your  _ assignment _ ?” Glimmer asked.

“Honestly, better than I’d hoped.” Adora said as she set three mugs down on the table. “Catra seems to have, uh, taken an interest in me, and-”

“Ooh, taken an interest in you, huh?” Glimmer interrupted with a vicious grin.

“Oh shut up!” Adora groaned. “You know there’s so much I could tease either of you two about, right?” the two blushed as they studiously avoided eye contact with Adora or each other. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” she said smugly. “And it’s honestly not like that. I think she just thinks I’m innocent and finds that amusing.”

“Finds it amusing or finds it cute?” Glimmer asked, her predatory smirk returning.

“I- I don’t know! Both? I thought we were gonna kiss once, but it was a weird situation and we didn’t.”

“What do you mean, a weird situation?” Bow asked, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t give me that look, it wasn’t- she had just murdered someone in cold blood in front of me!” Adora sputtered. The table went quiet.

“Well damn.” Glimmer said. “If you don’t feel safe, I can have Captain Netossa talk to Commissioner Clawthorne about extracting you. You’ve probably got enough to put away Noceda, and-”

“No.” interrupted Adora. “This isn’t about Catra. We all know that. I’m taking Hordak down no matter what.”

“Even if it means you need to stand by and watch a psychopath kill innocent people?” Glimmer challenged.

“She’s not a psychopath! I’m pretty sure- scratch that, I know she felt guilty about the guy she killed. Said it was the first time she didn’t think he deserved it.”

“Wow, gotta say Adora, I never thought I’d see you defend a gangster, much less one of Hordak’s.” Glimmer said.

“Catra didn’t kill my parents. And besides, are we even that much better than the gangsters? Most beat cops get more money from kickbacks than they do from their paychecks! And it’s not like gangsters are the only ones who shoot innocent people. I’m undercover to get revenge on Hordak, not because I give a fuck whether people drink or not! So don’t act like it’s a big deal I’m getting a little friendlier than necessary with a Horde lieutenant. It wouldn’t even crack the top hundred shadiest things the CPD has done this year.”

There was another pause, much more tense than before. “I didn’t mean-” Glimmer began at the same time Bow said “Maybe we should go.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just… need some space right now, I think.”

“That sounds like a good idea…” Bow said nervously as he and Glimmer left.

\---

Amity was basking in the glow of winning their Saturday afternoon game when she saw Luz walking away with a shady looking guy. She snorted. Luz was a big girl. She could handle herself, right? 

She sighed as she set off to follow them, patting the knife in her pocket as reassurance. She was curious about the cute girl, she admitted to herself. Stupid feelings.

\---

Luz was really wishing she had her bat with her. Why the hell hadn’t she been more suspicious when Rex insisted she go with him into an alleyway so he could count the money. Then suddenly Rex was darting away as a hulking bruiser advanced down the alley wielding a crowbar. And he had a pistol tucked into his belt too. Perfect.

She ducked under one swipe, but he was faster than he looked, and she fell back on the ground to avoid a swipe from his free hand. Desperately, she glanced around for a weapon, grabbing a brick from the ground as the crowbar smashed into the wall an inch above her. If she could stun him long enough to snatch the gun, then maybe-

Luz’s train of thought was interrupted when she saw none other than Amity Blight appear at the end of the alleyway. Her eyes widened in shock as, in a smooth, practiced motion, the green haired girl pulled a knife out of her pocket and sent it flying down the alley, embedding itself in her assailant’s lower back. He turned around with a roar of pain, and that was all the opportunity she needed. She smashed the brick against his temple and yanked the gun away before kicking him in the groin.

He fell back against the wall, unmoving. There was a moment of silence as the two girls caught their breaths. 

“Is he-” began Luz.

“Doesn’t matter. We have to get out of here.” Amity said, grabbing Luz’s hand and dragging her away.

“You just-”

“Thank me later, Noceda. We have to act fucking normal, got it? Can you keep it together until we’re back at the hotel?”

Luz nodded, dumbstruck, and allowed herself to be pulled back towards the team’s celebration, barely remembering to slide the gun into her pocket.

\---

“What the hell happened?” the two girls asked each other simultaneously as soon as the door to their hotel room was closed. They giggled for a second before Amity said “you talk first, I’m the one who bailed you out.”

“I- ya know what, that’s fair. I probably shouldn’t tell you too much, but I was supposed to hand off a payment to this guy, Rex, but as soon as I did he bolted and left big ugly to do who knows what. Probably wanted to kill me, tell the Horde he never got the money, and then get another payment.”

“You’re making deliveries for the Horde?” Amity asked incredulously. 

“Tell the whole hotel, why dontcha? Yes, I’m doing a little work for the Horde. Like you’ve never done anything for your parents. My turn to ask now: why were you following me and where did you learn to throw a knife like that?”

“I followed you because you were walking into an alley with some random guy. Like an idiot. And I’m a Blight, I’ve been learning how to use weapons since I was six. Hell, I’m only a pitcher because I like throwing knives and figured I might as well put my arm to use.”

“Damn…” Luz said, pausing a moment before asking “Do you think he’s dead?”

“Probably. I got him in the soft bits with the knife, and getting brained by St Joseph’s best batter probably isn’t helping things. Unless he had buddies hanging around he probably bled out by now.”

“I… wow. I’m not sure which is more surreal, the fact that I killed a man or the fact that you admitted I’m good at anything.”

“Oh, please. If anyone killed him, it’s me. Knives are actually designed to hurt people, unlike bricks. Which… God, now that I think about it, I guess I did kill him, didn’t I?”

“If you say s- what a minute, have you not killed anyone before? I assumed that was like, the Blight equivalent of a quinceanera.”

“He’s not even who I’m supposed to kill.” Amity muttered bitterly. She realized as she said it that she probably shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Wait, who are you supposed to kill?” Luz asked, eyebrows raised, as she flopped down on her bed. 

“I can’t- it- this doesn’t leave this room, got it?” Luz nodded solemnly as Amity sat down on the other bed. “There’s this person my paren- my mom told me to kill. She’s an obnoxious brat and I hate her and I hate that I want to be her friend and that I’m attracted to her but that doesn’t mean I want to kill her, I don’t think I could kill anyone if it wasn’t a life or death situation and I don’t know what to do and ugh I’ve been talking for too long.” she trailed off.

Luz paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Why are you supposed to kill her?”

“Her sister killed my uncle, who I didn’t even like that much anyway. But mom’s big into poetic justice and honor and shit.”

“Oh Catra…” murmured Luz as she cautiously got up to sit next to Amity, before being startled to realize the youngest Blight was quietly crying.

“Luz? What are you doing?” Amity sniffled as Luz gently put an arm around her shoulders.

“If you wanted me dead all you would have had to do is literally nothing.” Luz said. “But in between the parts where you said you hate me, you also said you want to be my friend and are attracted to me. So the way I can see it is you have three choices. One, you can kill me. You could probably overpower me, and your parents could probably protect you from any real consequences, but I don’t think either of us want that.” Amity sniffled again at Luz’s smirk as she casually discussed matters of (her own) life and death. “Two, is we pretend none of this ever happened. But you’ll still have to decide eventually, and I’ll be constantly looking over my shoulder until you do. Also not great for either of us, although I would prefer it to you shooting me.” Luz said with a gesture towards the gun laying on the table between the two beds. “Option three is you decide not to kill me. We toss the gun in the trash, and then we talk about our feelings like adults.”

Amity was silent for a long few minutes. “Option three. But don’t toss the gun, it’s a nice one. Say what you will about the Huns, but they make some damn good guns.”

“Oh thank God.” sighed Luz as she double-checked the safety before putting the gun in her bag. “So what now?”

“Now we talk about feelings, apparently. But first, since when were you capable of maturity?”

“I’ve always been capable of maturity, thank you very much. I just don’t usually see the point of it.” There was a moment of awkward silence. “So, you want to be friends with me and are attracted to me?” prompted Luz, but with much less venom in her tone than there could have been.

“Yeah…” Amity mumbled as she blushed and hugged her legs to her chest. “But I get it if you don’t-”

“Blight. Don’t worry about it. The feelings are mutual, on both accounts.” Luz said, tentatively placing a hand on Amity’s knee.

“...can I kiss you?” Amity asked hesitantly.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Luz replied with a smirk.

“Shut the hell up Noceda.”

“Make me!”

Amity did.

\---

“Did you hear they nabbed Perkins?” Octavia asked conversationally.

“Damn, really? He does- did- good work.” Catra replied. “How’d they get him?”

“Word is someone sold him out. Set him up for a sting. He got called for disposal, the cops were waiting. Hordak reckons a good lawyer can keep him outta the big house, but he’ll have to keep his head down even if he doesn’t do time.”

“Great. We don’t happen to have another corpse disposal guy, do we?”

“I hear Scorpia’s got someone working on it, but not right now.”

“Shit. Is there anything you don’t hear?”

“Scorpia keeps people happy, you keep people in line, I keep people informed. When they need to be. I’m nothing though, I hear there’s this cabbie who runs a fucking spy ring based on what the taxi drivers overhear. Anyways, you got any idea who got Perkins caught?”

“No clue.” Catra shrugged. “We were probably too cavalier with how accessible his number was. Any bartender or bouncer could’ve seen it. Hell, we don’t even know if they got the number from one of ours; Perkins worked for anyone who could pay.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so. Just keep your ear to the ground, okay?” Octavia sighed.

“You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! A big reveal! A betrayal! A kiss! What do y'all think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!!! I thrive off of feedback! Also if you have a better title I'm open to suggestions XD


End file.
